forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Set Buildings
are special buildings that gain additional bonuses when placed next to another different building from a same set. Set buildings were first introduced in the 2017 Spring Event with the release of the Cherry Garden Set. Buildings that belong to a set are identifiable by the set icon which is displayed in the players inventory next to the buildings picture. In the inventory each set building also has a button for more information which opens a window with full set overview. With the exception of the Royal Garden Set players were able to earn set buildings as randomly received rewards throughout the corresponding events. That made it possible to gain multiple copies of one of the set building or unluckily not complete the set at all. All three pieces of the Royal Garden Set were awarded for completing the 5th Anniversary Event questline. Most set buildings with exception of the Royal Garden Set and the Winter Village Set are still available as a reward in the Daily Challenges. Sets Set Bonus have a unique bonus compared to the other special buildings, that means the set buildings gain additional properties if placed next to the other buildings from the same set. Note that placing two of the same buildings from the same set next to each other will grant neither of those a set bonus. For example the Emperor's Entrance comes with the special set bonus. When it is adjacent to other buildings belonging to the Cherry Garden Set, it will receive additional bonuses. The Emperor's Entrance has three set bonuses, that means it will reach it's full potential if it is adjacent to three other different buildings from the Cherry Garden Set. *When the Emperor's Entrance has no other buildings from the Cherry Garden Set placed next to it, only coins will be produced. *When adjacent to any one other building from the Cherry Garden Set, the Emperor's Entrance will produce 1 Forge Point in addition to coins. *When adjacent to any two other buildings from the Cherry Garden Set, the Emperor's Entrance will also produce supplies in addition to coins and 1 Forge Point. *When adjacent to any three other buildings from the Cherry Garden Set, the Emperor's Entrance will also produce medals in addition to coins, 1 Forge Point and supplies. Note that the adjacent three buildings must all be different buildings. Placing for example two Zen Zones next to the Emperor's Entrance will grant the Emperor's Entrance with only one set bonus. Following this example the Emperor's Entrance in Colonial Age would receive the following resources depending on how many other unique Cherry Garden Set buildings the Emperor's Entrance is adjacent to. Placing Set Buildings Set buildings gain additional bonuses when placed next to another different building from the same set. Players may ignore the layout proposed by the game developers if they choose to. To activate multiple set bonuses the building must be adjacent to that many different set buildings from the same set. Players may place two of the same buildings next to one different building from the same set. The one different building still gives the bonus to both of the other buildings. *''For example: Placing two Maharaja's Jungle Ponds next to a Maharaja's Palace will provide both Maharaja's Jungle Ponds with one set bonus. Maharaja's Palace will also gain only one set bonus.'' Some of the set buildings can be upgraded to the higher level. In this case the level is ignored when the set bonuses are calculated. That means after upgrading one of the buildings to higher level all the buildings still keep their set bonuses while some are still lower level buildings. Also placing two of the same buildings with different levels next to each other will not give them set bonuses. When moving or breaking up sets in the players city the production timer is reset for all the affected buildings. Using the reconstruction mode is recommended for changing the location of the set buildings. In this case the production timer is only reset for the buildings that lose or gain set bonuses after the rearrangements are done. The Winter Train has some unique placement requirements, compared to other sets. The set must be placed in a chain layout, with one of the 3 trains at the front connected to a road, followed by as many cars as you can fit. Unlike other sets, duplicate cars will register to the train's set bonus, provided is correctly placed. Category:Special Buildings